


A Goodbye To Remember

by Taurnil



Series: Remember Me [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli says goodbye to Gimli in a way he deservers!</p><p>*Written in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/gifts).



> A/N: I wrote this several years ago for my friend Jon yet never got around to sending it. Now, since The Hobbit is finally a film, with a very delectable Kíli I must say, I have decided it is time to share it with the world. It is un-BETA-ed (or whatever the word is) so any mistakes are mine. Since I wrote this before the film, it is still (mostly) book-verse. Some of the events in the chapter are inspired by Gecco/Red-Ro’s “Of Fire and Stars.” (Which I recommend you read.)

The stone walls that surrounded his room where not enough to keep out the sounds of nature, at least not for Kíli’s young ears. He lay restless on his wooden bed, his older brother lying just above him, in a similar bed made from a wooden board and chains that held it to the wall. Their small room seemed like a prison cell to Kíli at times. Their whole home was not good enough for the nephews of King Thorin, the son’s of Princess Dís. Well, it used to be good enough.

Until recently Kíli had had no love for gold or riches. Although food was not always plentiful in the Blue Mountains and sometimes diseases spread amongst the colonies, Kíli wanted for no material possessions. No fine robes, no jewels or fancy foods. All he had wanted was a quiet life with his brother, with ale and orcs to hunt. But now Kíli had met someone. Someone who had lived a worse life than he had. Someone who had lost all his siblings and his mother to war, famine, illness and the cruller hands of men. Someone who he wished to provide for and give him all he had ever lacked. 

Kíli had to see him now. They had not arranged to meet tonight, but Kíli knew he had to go to him. Besides, after tomorrow morning he knew not when he would see him again. 

Kíli heard his brother breathing heavily above him, a sign that he was most likely asleep. With as much stealth as he could muster Kíli slipped from underneath his covers, took his boots from besides his bed and crept towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” A voice asked. ‘Damn,’ Kíli thought. He made a mental note to work on his stealth during these adventures. He turned round to face his brother.

“If you must know,” He said casually. “I was going to relieve myself. So if you will excuse me.” He turned once again towards the door.

“With your boots?” Fíli asked. He sighed and jumped down from his bed. He knew his brother well. “You are going to see him aren’t you?”

“Yes, alright fine I was,” Kíli admitted. “What is it to you?”

“You must rest little brother, tomorrow we are to travel far. Who knows where Gandalf will lead us to find to the fourteenth member. You need your strength.” 

“But he gives me strength,” Kíli protested. “He gives me the courage I so need for this quest.” Fíli snorted.

“It is not courage he plans to give you,” Said Fíli. He looked up at his brother, concern plain in his eyes. “He does not feel the same way you do. He is not ready to fall in love.”

“He will be! When he hears my hearts intent I know he will say he loves me.” Fíli and Thorin knew that Kíli preferred men and had no interest in the fairer sex; they did not judge him for it. But like they would with anyone who toyed with their little-one’s heart, they worried for Kíli’s safety and hoped he did not expect too much at such a young age. 

“Please Kíli,” Fíli continued. “Please stay. I would not see you hurt.” 

“He will not hurt me,” said Kíli. “I know him better than you do. I know he intends to be true to me.” Fíli knew his little brother would remain stubborn and while his concern was great he was too tired to stay up all night arguing. 

“Fine,” Fíli said at last. “Go to him. Just do not protest if you are too sore to ride in the morning!” Kíli snorted at his brother’s distasteful jest and left their family compound, pulling his boots on as he headed out the door.

***

Two Nights Ago:

“Your jealousy knows no bounds does it?” Gimli muttered as he entered the tavern room. 

“What jealousy?” Kíli asked. “What have I done?”

“You know what you have done!” Gimli removed his shirt and boots before climbing into the bed, turning away from his lover. “You say at first that you do not want me to sleep with other men, I agree without protest.” Kíli snorted. His lover had protested to this many times. “I stick to women and you, like you have asked of me. Now tonight you will not let me even talk to a woman!”  
“There is a big difference between talking to a woman and letting her grab your arse and throwing berrys in-between her...” Kíli turned around his eyes aflame. “Besides, you promised you would spend tonight with me.” 

“I was going to spend tonight with you,” Gimli said with a smirk. “But a quick fuck behind the bar would not have taken all night. I would have saved plenty of my energy for you.” Gimli heard an exasperated sigh which made him chuckle. “Besides, she could have come back with us.” 

“You know I would not have wanted that.” Not willing to fight all night long, Kíli too took off his shirt and boots to lye besides his friend in the vast feather bed. Gimli turned towards him, running his hand over Kíli’s short, youthful yellow beard. 

“Have you ever been with a woman Kíli?” Gimli asked. Kíli shook his head.

“You know I have not.”

“Why?”

“I... I just never had the desire too.”

“You are not ugly Kíli, you could get a woman. Easily.”

“I am sure I could!” Kíli replied, annoyed that ‘not ugly’ was the closest Gimli was going to get to giving a complement. “I am just happy with men. I am happy with you.” Gimli turned and looked up at the ceiling, a far-away look in his eyes. 

“It is a feeling I cannot truly describe Kíli,” He said. “Being with a woman is like visiting a foreign land. There is something magical about feeling those folds between a woman’s legs, caressing her breasts and letting them fill your hands. Like a giant grasping at the peeks of the mountains. I have heard nothing more beguiling than the shrill voice of a female calling out your name as she comes just for you! Or feeling those smooth, hairless cheeks rub against your thighs as she prepares to take you in her mouth.” Kíli felt a sinking feeling in his heart, as if Gimli had ripped it from his chest. 

“So you wish to marry?” He asked. “I mean nothing to you?” 

“What? Of course you do!”

“Then why do you wish to be with women instead of me?” 

Gimli gazed into his lover’s eyes, seeing him blink back tears he was too proud to shed. Realizing he had been cruel; he rolled onto his side to embrace his lover in his strong arms. 

“I do wish to be with you Kíli,” He whispered in his companion’s ear, licking the golden hoop pierced through the lobe. “I have simply enjoyed being with women as well as men. If it is your wish then I will not sleep with women anymore, I will devote myself to you.” Gimli leaned in and caught Kíli’s mouth in a tender but demanding kiss, teasing his tongue-tip with his own. “Besides,” Gimli continued sliding a hand into the waistband of Kíli’s trousers, roughly groping his tight arse. “While a woman’s body is exciting with its foreign attributes, there is nothing that compares to the forbidden excitement of delving into a man’s arse!” Kíli laughed his lover’s casual language, but was soon distracted by a thick finger probing his most intimate entrance. “While soft smooth cheeks against your thighs feel very good, it is nothing like the ecstasy of having another man’s beard rub against your balls as he sucks you to completion.” One finger turned into two and then three. Slowly Gimli began to fuck Kíli’s opening slowly with his hand, curling the fingers so they hit the dwarf’s sweet spot with every push. Kíli whimpered and clung to Gimli’s biceps. 

“Ah, yes...” He whispered. “More Gimli, please, give me more.” 

“Give you what Kíli?” Gimli teased, speeding up his hand.

“Fuck me!” Kíli begged, his long blond hair thrown back over his shoulders. With no need for further instruction Gimli sat up, pulling Kíli with him so he knelt before him on his hands and knees. Here Gimli could see the tight entrance perfectly, stretched as it was around his fingers. 

“And the best thing about men,” Gimli whispered as he ran his right hand over Kíli’s strong back. “Is that while women need preparation all the same, their secrets excrete their own fluids. But it is not so when fucking a man...” Gimli paused and lowered his head to run the tip of his tongue around his fingers, over Kíli’s entrance. This was his lover’s weakness and he felt his knees quiver as he let out a low moan. “With a man preparation is essential for the pleasure; you have to find your own way of easing the passage. And when there is no oil to be found...” The deviant dwarf slurped and spat over the stretched hole. “You have to be resourceful.” 

Gimli lowered his head and continued licking, his tongue circling the hole with his fingers continuing to slowly fuck. Gimli lowered his right hand down to his own cock and started pulling slowly, unable to maintain his excitement with his fingers deep in the familiar cavern. Kíli’s knees started to quiver under Gimli’s ministrations, a sure sign that he was nearing satisfaction. Gimli liked to get his lover to this stage, so close to the edge before he had even started fucking, before he had even touched his cock. 

Slowly Gimli raised his body and positioned himself at Kíli’s entrance. Carefully he pushed himself inside, groaning at the heat and the tight clenching ring that surrounded his cock.

“Say my name Kíli,” He gasped out, thrusting hard into his lover’s core. “Say it out loud in the voice of a wanton man!” 

“Gimli!” Kíli called out. “Fuck me Gimli, please...”

******

Kíli felt himself harden as he thought of the last time he and Gimli had lain together. It had been rough, passionate and oh so good. He knew in his heart the there could be no other like Gimli, no other who could heat his blood so and cause such submission within him. The young dwarf felt himself speed up as he headed into the night, the thought of Gimli powering his legs. 

Soon the barn Gimli had been staying in, with his family and several others, came within his view. Slowly Kíli crept inside; peaking round the door. 

“Gimli,” He called out in a loud whisper. He crept in past a snoring Bombur and over to the pile of hay Gimli called his bed. No-one was there. All the terrible thoughts headed into his mind. Fíli was right. Gimli had heard him coming and hid. He couldn’t love him and he never would.

Holding his head high Kíli ran out of the barn calling out for his friend. 

“Gimli!” He half yelled into the night. “Gimli!” 

“You hollered?” Kíli turned to see a familiar face standing by the lake. Kíli bit his lower lip, hoping Gimli could not see the way his face flushed. The sight of his handsome lover never failed to take his breath away. Everything about him made his heart throb and his cock ache. Despite the dark Kíli could see Gimli clearly as the moonlight reflected off the still water. He was wearing nothing but some loose trousers, so Kíli could admire the strong muscles on Gimli’s chest, the flat muscles coated in red-brown hair, the well defined abdominals showing through the dark coffee-coloured skin. He stared hard at the runes inked onto the skin of his shoulder, ones he so longed to trace with his tongue.

Gimli was currently unaware that he was being admired and grew frustrated at the silence. 

“Well?” He asked gruffly. “What is it you want?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Kíli replied, the usually courageous warrior growing shy in the presence of such rough beauty. “I just wanted to say goodbye.” Gimli grunted and turned back to the lake, skimming a stone onto the surface. 

“Here to gloat!” Said Gimli, still aggravated that he was to be left behind. Kíli approached him boldly, wrapping his arms around the strong waist. 

“You know that if it were up to me you would be coming with us.” 

“I just fail to see how they can make use of that futile tub of lard and not me!” Gimli threw another stone, bouncing it at least ten times before it sank to the bottom. 

“Your father loves you,” Kíli said. “He wants you to be safe.”

“Maybe that’s true,” Gimli said quietly. “But what is something were to happen to him. Why should I be left to live alone? Without him, without Uncle Óin... Without you...” Without realising it Kíli moved in closer pressing his body to Gimli’s. He felt a light chuckle rise from Gimli’s belly. “Here for another fuck?” Kíli decided to join in with his friend’s deviance and turned to face him.

“Perhaps,” He said, arms crossed. “So long as you remember whose turn it is to do the fucking.”

“Pah!” Gimli cried. “Nonsense! I am much better at it than you are.”

“Think that if you must,” Kíli replied. “But I am the one who has to ride a pony tomorrow across to wherever this ‘burglar’ lives and beyond, if either of us should suffer when sitting it should be you!” Gimli looked at him, his eyes dark with lust.

“Very well,” He said slowly. “But I may still require some convincing.” Gimli’s thick fingers reached down and slowly untied his lacings, pulling out his substantially large cock, a cock that was already half-hard from talking alone. “On your knees prince!”  
Kíli licked his lips and did as he was told. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet earthy sent of Gimli, more intriguing than spring-time, than the sense of adventure. Kíli loved the smell of cock almost as much as he loved the taste. Almost as much. Slowly Kíli ran his flat tongue up and down the thick shaft before kissing back up to the tip. Slowly he lapped at the slit, begging for fluid to drink. There was none, it was too soon. Carefully he took the member into his mouth. He had grown used to Gimli’s gift from Aule and no longer gagged when it slipped to the back of his throat. He worked the shaft with his lips and tongue, coaxing the dwarf to full hardness, pushing his face forward so his youthful blond beard rubbed against Gimli’s balls. 

“Ah Mahal!” Gimli cried out, grasping the thick hair and thrusting his hips. “You skilled little cock-whore Kíli!” Kíli moaned at the welcome abuse, causing Gimli the thrust harder, desperate for more. Kíli felt the first few drops of semen coat the back of his mouth and moved the shaft in and out of his mouth swiftly, desperate to taste the bitter-sweet seed. 

Kíli could not control his excitement at being used and had to reach down to take himself out of his breeches and into his hand. He pulled himself out, stroking himself slowly, thinking about how easy it was for them to be caught. That Glóin, Óin or even Bofur or Bombur could come out and see him with another dwarf’s cock in his mouth. He felt Gimli shudder and pulled back slightly so he could taste all of him. Gimli yelled out, tossing his hair over his shoulders, his hand buried so deeply into Kíli’s hair he felt he may pull it out. 

Gimli came hard in the mouth of his lover, the grateful boy swallowing all of it as he pumped his seed into his throat.  
Kíli released Gimli’s cock from his lips and looked up at the panting face. He looked so wanton, sweat dripping down his brow. Kíli felt something come over him, a desperation he had never felt before. His love overtaken by the feeling that he may never get to see this again. Without any warning he pulled Gimli’s legs out from under him, hearing the dwarf hit the ground with a satisfying thump. He pulled Gimli’s breeches down from his hips and threw them into the bushes, not caring where they landed.

“It is your turn to be fucked Gimli!” Kíli cried out. “Out here in the wilderness, where anyone can see what a beast you are!” Kíli spread the younger dwarf’s legs, lifting the left one up so it rested on his shoulder. Without preparation or warning he thrust forward, burying his aching shaft into Gimli’s opening. Gimli howled in pain and pleasure, reaching up to grasp at Kíli’s nipples. He twisted them hard causing Kíli to call with him, both for revenge and severe need. Kíli sped up, pummelling his lover into the dirt with his thrusts. 

“Yes Kíli!” Gimli cried. “Fuck yes! Fuck me, fuck me you cunt!” Kíli did. He delve in as deep as he could, hitting Gimli’s spot with each thrust, making the dwarf howl louder. 

“You are a beast Gimli!” Kíli yelled. “You are a whore, you know that? Fucking men, woman, whoever will have you. You have no shame. But can a woman do this Gimli? Can she?”

“No Kíli, no-one can,” Gimli threw his arms over his head his body thrashing from side to side. “No-one can fuck me like you can!” With a desperate growl, Kíli reached down and took Gimli into his fist, pumping the thick cock as hard and fast as he could. Bringing Gimli to a state of pure desperation, bringing the young dwarf to a loud second orgasm. 

They came together under the moonlight, calling out the others name. Clinging to hair, flesh, whatever the hands could find. 

***  
When Kíli awoke the sky was a deep blue telling him that dawn would be along in a few hours. He rose and looked down at the naked dwarf, his belly sticky with his own semen and that of Kíli’s dripping from his arse and onto the mud underneath him. Kíli considered waking Gimli so that he could bathe before his father woke. But he decided against it, deciding that the image of Gimli being humiliated could fuel his masturbation until he got to the Lonely Mountain. 

Deciding he owed his lover some dignity, Kíli retrieved Gimli’s trousers from the bush and folded them up, leaving them next to him for him to find in the morning. Quietly, finally mastering the art of stealth, Kíli knelt down and brushed the auburn hair out of Gimli’s handsome face. 

“I will miss you my heart,” He whispered. “Enjoy your deviance while I am gone. Enjoy promiscuity. For when I return... I will ask you to be my bonded.” 

With that promise that fell on sleeping ears Kíli turned and headed back home to get a little more rest before the great adventure began.


End file.
